


You Looked Cold

by ankheclipse



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Hand Massage, M/M, Not much plot, Seme Choe, Uke Makishima, not many tags to add....pretty much just some good old fashioned smut. :>
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankheclipse/pseuds/ankheclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choe finds Makishima, as usual he has fallen asleep reading. <br/>After a little banter, and a hand massage, can Choe really resist kissing his employer much longer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Looked Cold

Choe walked up the stairs quietly as he did every night. The house wasn’t overly big, but Choe sometimes still felt like it was overkill. After all, it was just he and Makishima most of the time...were 4 bedrooms really necessary?   
Maki had forgotten to close his door, again, and Choe wondered if he left it open on purpose. There was a chill in the air, and the fog settling in outside made it feel damp, even in the nicely insulated home. He couldn’t help glancing in Maki’s room on the way by and noticed he had fallen asleep on his bed. A book in his hand and his legs tucked up tighter than they would have been if he were using a blanket. Choe walked quietly in, not pausing or debating his course of action and tugged a blanket off the rocking chair, shaking out the folds softly as he walked toward the bed.   
A quick flip of his wrists sent the blanket over Maki’s feet and he gently lay the rest of it over his thin body, letting it fall just below his chin. The book was still being clutched, and would just have to stay put until Makishima woke up. The programmer watched his *master type word without the alternate meanings* sleep a moment longer. Makishima’s eyes fluttered open and Choe took a small step back, so as not to appear too looming to sleepy eyes.   
“Oh…” Maki’s eyes opened quickly, relaxing again once his brain registered the face in front of him. “Is something the matter?”

“Not at all, it’s supposed to get quite chilly tonight, and I thought you would appreciate a blanket.”

Maki twisted his head a bit, looking down at the offering, “Oh, yes thank you.” he pulled it up under his chin, but removed his arm, laying it over his chest. “Sit with me a moment won’t you?” his long fingers grazed the spot next to him and Choe sat willingly. 

“What can I do for you?” he asked, looking down at Maki. 

“I just craved a bit of company is all.” Maki smiled slightly, readjusting himself so he lay on his back. “Tell me, what are you thinking?”

Choe was used to the question, it was one Makishima commonly asked when his own mind was bored with whatever it was thinking about, or when he wanted to distract himself. “I was thinking how peaceful you look when you sleep.” Choe answered truthfully, getting a bit of satisfaction from Maki’s look of surprise. “What are you thinking about?”

Makishima smiled and flexed his fingers a bit under his chin, “Before you said that, I was thinking how dry my hands are…”

“Well,” Choe stood up, “You must be terribly bored, if you have time to waste a whole thought on dry hands.”

Maki watched with interest as Choe walked to the dresser and pumped some lotion into his hand. He sat back on the bed, exactly as he had been a moment before and gently took Maki’s hand from beneath his chin. Maki couldn't’ help a smile at the touch, “Well I suppose I needn't worry about wasting any more time on that thought…”

“Indeed not.” Choe’s eyes were unwaveringly fixated on Maki’s hand and he clenched his own lotioned hand a few times to distribute the slippery substance. It had surprised Maki in the past, and was doing so again, how physical Choe was toward others. When they had first met, Maki had instantly pegged him as the type to avoid physical contact. But the truth was entirely the opposite from his original assessment. Choe wasn’t gregarious, or touchy feely, per se...but it was the odd things, like the assumption of a hand massage, or a gentle bump against Maki’s shoulder while they were walking, that made Maki’s bored mind spin with possibilities of the unexpected.   
Choe was holding his hand gently, palm up, in his lap, and Maki watched him press a single, slick finger into his palm. The touch was firm and unapologetic in its presumption and Maki’s breath caught in his throat as a wave washed over his spine. 

Choe didn’t glance up at the noise, but pulled his thumb across Maki’s palm toward the base of his fingers. Once he reached the fleshy pads of his hand, he let up the pressure and slid his own palm over Maki’s, lubricating his entire hand smoothly. Maki’s breath hitched again as he felt Choe’s fingers weave through his own, pressing on the webbing and spreading his fingers apart. The touch was practiced and deep, and made Maki curious. Curious enough to open his mouth, if only for a distraction from the feeling Choe was unintentionally stirring up inside him. “Did you study massage?”

Choe still didn’t look up from the hand he was manipulating, “Just hand massage.” he chuckled, “Being a programmer isn’t without its set of dangers. Muscle fatigue being one of them.”

Maki nodded, curling his toes as Choe pulled each of his fingers slowly; stretching and working the pliable muscles between his strong hands. 

Just as Maki was about to pull back, Choe reached out, “Where is your other hand?”

Maki smiled coyly, biting back a suggestive comment and retrieving his hand from beneath the blanket. He lay it gently in Choe’s waiting palm, and was instantly given control of his first limb again. 

Choe worked the second hand almost exactly the same as he had done the first, and Maki’s responses (no matter how hard he tried to keep quiet) were just as vocal.   
Choe’s finger rested on a callous on his middle finger and smiled, “this is interesting…”

“What is?” Maki asked, instantly curious as to how his hands were interesting. He never found them to be particularly so…

Choe brushed his thumb over the callous again, “Your other hand didn’t have a callous here.”

“Oh...it’s a writing callous, everyone has one.”

Choe smiled again, “No, Makishima. They don’t.”

“But…” Maki suddenly realized that Choe must be right. There was such a small use for regular pens and paper anymore, “But surely you have one.”

Choe stopped his sensuous work for a moment to run Maki’s fingertip across the place where his callous would have been, “I don’t have one here….Although. I’ll bet…” he held both their hands up, side to side, and studied the fingertips, “Yes, it’s just as I thought...Look at how flat the ends of my fingers are compared to yours.”

Maki sat up a little, looking at the phenomena with interest, “Oh...you’re right, how interesting. From typing.” 

Choe had stopped looking at their hands almost instantly after he explained his finding, opting to watch Maki’s face. Maki’s lazy yellow eyes moved slowly over the shapes of their fingertips and Choe couldn’t help leaning forward a bit. The urge to press his lips against Maki’s was unbelievable, but he stopped short of contact, letting out a breath.   
Maki saw him moving forward, and his pupils widened. The broken promise of a kiss left him confused when there was no sudden pressure on his lips and he tilted his head, Choe’s warm breath on his face.   
“What is it?” Maki’s voice was hardly louder than a breath, and he left his lips parted slightly after his words. 

“I can’t help wanting to kiss you.” Choe said honestly, blinking slowly and catching Maki’s curious gaze. 

“Then don’t…”

Choe didn’t need any more invitation than that and quickly closed the small gap between them.   
It felt exactly as Maki had hoped it would. Warm and firm without being overly zealous or rushed. Choe’s mouth moved perfectly over his own, as effortless as their conversations always were.   
Makishima loved that about him; that he never seemed to ‘try’, and he did things unapologetically and without regret. His breath caught in his throat when Choe moved his hand through his hair and began kissing him deeper.   
Choe kicked the blanket off Maki without looking down, moving over him deftly. hand still in his hair. A tiny moan escaped Maki’s throat when Choe’s weight slowly straightened his back and pressed him deeper into the mattress.  
Once on top of him, Choe moved his mouth to Maki’s neck, sliding across his body as he repositioned himself over him. The sudden freedom of Maki’s mouth made it easy for a strangled breath to escape and Maki gripped the back of Choe’s shirt. “Ngh…” he twisted his head around, stretching the skin of his neck taut under Choe’s ever bolder kiss. “Oh...Choe…” he gasped again as the other man’s tongue pressed into his quick pulse, “I...I have to tell you something.”

Choe answered by twisting his head slightly, as though offering up his ear to listen while his mouth continued free of distraction. 

“I...I’ve never been with a man.” The comment was not nervous or shy, but more of a fact of interest to be used accordingly. 

Choe pulled his mouth away ever so slightly, “Is that so?” his words stuck on Maki’s skin, “Well I guess it’s high time that I was able to show you something new. You shouldn’t be the only one that gets to teach.”

Maki smiled and closed his eyes, stretching out under Choe’s perpetually moving body. It was as if it were impossible for the larger man to hold still. As though his body was on a quest to find the perfect, elusive position and refused to rest until it had examined every possibility. Maki enjoyed the touch, and raked his nails lightly down his back, tucking them up Choe’s shirt and pulling it over his head quickly. “I think I will enjoy learning from you.” Maki said with a chuckle and Choe moved up until he could look him in the eyes,

“All the wonderful, amazing things you have shown me….” he tenderly brushed a piece of white hair from its owner’s forehead, caressing Maki’s face with his gaze, “You have changed my life, Makishima...And if I can pay you back in any way, or teach you anything, I will consider it a drop in the bucket I must fill in order to repay you.”

Maki smiled and put a hand on Choe’s face, his voice quiet “You surprise me every day, Choe Gu-Sung. And I feel honored that you are here with me. You don’t owe me anything, as long as I have your loyalty. Which I know I have.”

“Yes.” Choe nodded, kissing him again, “You do have that.”

Maki smiled, tucking his hands under Choe, sliding down until he felt his waistband. He unbuttoned his brightly colored pants quickly, too distracted by the kiss to go slow. Choe lifted his hips, helping as Maki pulled the clothes from his body. The moment the last piece of Choe’s clothing hit the ground, his hands went to Maki’s shirt buttons. Maki glanced down, watching the slow process that Choe put into each clear disk of plastic between his hand and Maki’s skin.. His shirt fell away from his chest in a shower of tender kisses and fingertips playing at any surface of skin they happened to brush over. His pants suffered a similar fate and it wasn’t long before Maki’s entire wardrobe had joined Choe’s on the ground.   
The white-haired man had been desperately trying to control his breathing, but the feel of Choe’s skin against his body was overwhelming and he arched his back with a low moan. The act of losing control was rewarded with a light chuckle and a hand brushing against his exposed groin.   
He turned his head quickly to the side, biting his lip and slamming his eyes shut as pleasure coursed through him. He felt Choe’s other hand prod gently at his mouth and he parted his lips slightly, letting Choe’s finger slip in and work its way around his tongue. It still tasted like lotion and Maki was glad he pulled it out quickly; although his breathless smile was quickly replaced by a wide eyed gasp when the hand went between his legs and tucked beneath him. He instinctively parted his legs slightly, and felt Choe’s body shifting again. He pressed his body between Maki’s legs, parting them further and tucking a finger inside him while he watched the expression on his face change with the new sensation. Maki gritted his teeth slightly as his lover pressed into him, making him squirm slightly but also push toward him...wanting more.   
Choe watched his face for a moment before dipping his head to kiss Maki’s chest. It rose and fell to an irregular beat and Choe slid his finger out slowly, smiling at the small noises coming from Maki’s throat. He rose over Maki, putting one arm under his slender leg and pulling it toward its owner’s chest. Maki’s body obeyed his every touch and be hardly had to touch him at all to completely control his movements. He smiled slightly, catching Maki’s quick glance and locking eyes with him. “Makishima, look me in the eye.”

Maki opened both his yellow eyes and straightened his head on the pillow, allowing Choe to gaze into him while he pressed himself inside. Maki tensed at the pressure, biting his lip with a groan while Choe’s face remained completely calm. “Relax yourself a little…” he said softly, moving Maki’s leg to the side slightly, pushing in further, “Rock against me slowly.” 

Maki swallowed and his breath shuddered as he obeyed.

Choe pulled back slightly and Maki cried out, quickly clapping a hand over his own mouth with a horrified look at the sound he just made. His lover laughed softly, almost silently, and pressed back into him with an unintentional moan of his own. Choe closed his eyes for a moment as he rocked himself back and forth, not to any particular rhythm, just moving as it felt good.   
“Mmmmmmm.” half of his breaths began with a small noise escaping his nose, and as soon as he opened his mouth, his lovers name came tumbling out, “mmMakishima……”   
Maki’s eyes flew open at the lewd toying of his name and his hips jolted upward. Choe opened his dark eyes slowly, a smile forming on his mouth as he pushed deeper into him. “So that’s what gets you….” his voice was low and sultry as he bit his lip a little, “Makishima….” he twisted his face a little as the name rolled off his tongue, watching the reaction he would get. The reward was instantaneous, as soon as the word hit Maki’s ear, his hips bucked again and Choe’s smile widened, “You’re a naughty thing.” He continued talking as he worked himself deeper and deeper, watching Maki’s face contort and his body writhe with every word. The addition of his name to the salacious banter sent Maki over the edge and he moaned loudly, digging his nails into Choe’s hips and yanking him forward into him. Maki cried out, louder than the first time, although that could have been partially a startled Choe, gasping as pain and pressure flooded him.   
It was amazing, Maki thought...the things he was feeling. The sensations he hadn’t known were possible, were now so abundant he felt like he was going to explode from the inside out.

Choe gritted his teeth and slammed himself forward; if his lover wanted it harder, then that’s what he was going to get. Maki’s breathing was reduced to a collection of gasps and he pushed against the mattress with his hands, weakly trying to move himself upward until Choe grabbed his wrists and yanked his arms to the side, pinning him down as his back hit the mattress again. Maki let out a harsh laugh and pushed the bottom of his thigh against the arm that Choe had tucked under it, rocking his hips to the tempo they had created. His legs trembled and Choe moaned loudly as Maki clenched his muscles around him, “Oh..M-makii….ah.” Choe’s words refused to form as he lost control while watching Makishima’s head thrash around. Choe let one of Maki’s arms free from his grasp, but only to wrap his hand around Maki’s member, “Cum for me...Makishima.” he managed a smooth sentence, hoping he wouldn’t have to say more, because he knew his vocal cords weren’t going to cooperate. But as it had been doing all night, Maki’s body obeyed instantly and Choe’s hand was filled with warm liquid. Makishima struggled against his grasps, body thrashing and trembling in turn as Choe finished inside of him with a groan.   
It took every ounce of self control Choe had, not to collapse onto of the thin man underneath him and he weakly pulled out, biting back a gasp and holding himself up with shaking arms.   
Maki stared at him, eyes half open, legs still trembling.   
“Good god, Makishima…” Choe chuckled softly, laying next to him, finally able to let his body hold still. 

Maki rolled his head on the pillow, and tucked an arm under Choe’s body, pulling him close and kissing his head as it rested on his shoulder. “Thank you…” he said softly, replaying the scene in his mind again as Choe caught his breath. 

“Thank you?” he questioned a moment later, and Maki glanced down, although he couldn’t see his face well, 

“Yes...thank you….thank you for being a wonderful…” he laughed the words softly, “Wonderful teacher.”

Choe smiled, and took a deep breath, “Well...you’re welcome then.”


End file.
